The present disclosure relates to a luminaire comprising a lamp mountable to a lamp holder. The disclosure is particularly but not exclusively applicable to a recessed downlight, and to a lamp that is replaceable in the lamp holder.
A recessed light is a type of luminaire that is installed in a hole in a panel with its bulk in the hole or on one side of the panel, and flush with the other side of the panel. A recessed light may have a lamp holder for accommodating a lamp in the recess behind the hole in the panel. The lamp holder may be open through the panel to allow fitting of a lamp in the lamp holder. Alternatively, the lamp holder may be removable from the hole to allow the lamp to be fitted into the lamp holder. This arrangement is favoured for more modern recessed lights, as more modern recessed lights tend to use lamps that require replacement relatively infrequently, such as Light Emitting Diode (LED) engines.
There are numerous arrangements for fitting lamps in the form of light bulbs, e.g. halogen or incandescent light bulbs, into lamp holders by securing the light bulb via its electrical connection. These include screw thread and bayonet fittings, as well as plug and socket arrangements. However, combining the physical mounting of the lamp with its electrical connection can result in the physical mounting being fragile and/or the electrical connection being unreliable. There is also an increased risk that the user will receive an electric shock when changing the lamp, as the user may inadvertently touch the electrical connection whilst manipulating the lamp in the lamp holder.
More modern lights separate the physical mounting and the electrical connection. The lamp may be associated with a flexible lead that has a plug and socket arrangement remote from the lamp for making the electrical connection. The physical mounting may involve a body of the lamp, separate to the lead and electrical connection. For example, fasteners, such as screws or bolts, may be used to secure the lamp to the lamp holder. In other arrangements, a clip or clasp may be used to secure the lamp to the lamp holder. A problem with many of these arrangements is that they use loose components, such as the screws and clips. This makes the physical mounting cumbersome and complicated. Moreover, the risk of misplacing a loose component during the fitting process can be a nuisance.
The present disclosure seeks to overcome these problems.